Beelzebub
Auftritt im Buch ~folgt~ Geschichte thumb|left| Darstellung des Beelzebubs aus dem Dictionnaire Infernal (1863) Der Beelzebub (auch Belzebub, Beelzebul, Beelzebock, Belsebub) ist ein Dämon der christlichen Mythologie und im Volksmund ein anderer Name für den Teufel. Etymologie Mit dem Namen Beelzebub (Hebr. בעל זבוב, Baʿal Zəvûv; Arab. بعل الذباب, Ba‘al az-Zubab; wörtlich „Herr der Fliegen“; Griech. Βεελζεβούλ, Velzevoúl; Lat. Beelzebūb) wird im Alten Testament (2. Kön. 1,2ff.), wie auch in der Jüdischen Bibel, der Stadtgott von Ekron im Land der Philister bezeichnet. Die etymologische Herkunft ist wahrscheinlich vom hebräischen Sebul = Kot, Dünger abzuleiten Baal Zebub wird übersetzt mit Herr der Fliegen und ist vermutlich eine Verballhornung des eigentlichen Namens בעל זבול Baal Zebul (erhabener Herr), um den heidnischen Gott zum Dämon abzuwerten bzw. dessen Anhänger zu verspotten (sogenannter Schandname). Alle Namensformen sind Beinamen des Gottes Ba'al. Der eigentliche Name wurde erst aus Textvergleichen mit dem Ugaritischen erhoben. In frühjüdischer Zeit wurde dieser kanaanäische Gott zum Inbegriff des Götzen. König Ahasja von Israel erbat von ihm Orakel (2. Könige 1 EU). Im rabbinischen Hebräisch hat Beelzebul die Bedeutung „Herr des Misthaufens“, abgeleitet vom hebräischen Wort zabal (düngen), das die Rabbiner zur Umschreibung des Götzendienstes verwendeten. Das brachte ihm den Spottnamen Mistbaal ein. Ältere Vorlagen Beelzebub war in der Form eines Fliegendämons im Zoroastrismus und im Christentum bekannt. Zoroastrische Dämonologie Als Fliegendämon besitzt Beelzebub eine ältere Vorlage in der altiranischen, zoroastrischen Dämonologie: Dort ist es der weibliche Dämon Nasu, der als eine in Leichen wohnende Fliege dargestellt wurde und die Verwesung, die Unreinheit und den Zerfall verkörperte und symbolisierte. Die sich von Leichen ernährende Nasu konnte von aasfressenden Hunden und Vögeln verjagt werden, die als hilfreiche Wesen des Lichtbringers Ormuzd in Erscheinung traten. Im uns überlieferten Sag-did-Ritus, bei dem es sich um einen Reinigungsritus handelte, werden bestimmte Waschungen für bestimmte Körperteile beschrieben, mit denen sich die dämonengläubigen Menschen vor dem Unheil durch die Fliegendämonen bewahren konnten. Abendland Auch die Theologen und Dämonologen des mittelalterlichen Abendlandes kannten den Beelzebub als Fliegendämon und man hielt ihn für den Fürsten des Reiches der Finsternis. Durch sein Ansehen entstanden andere Fliegendämonen, z.B. die große Fliege die den langobardischen König Kunibert stach, als dieser sich mit seinen Günstlingen beriet, wie man sich zwei seiner sich ihm widersetzenden Edelleute entledigen könne. Neues Testament Der Name Beelzebul findet sich nicht außerhalb des Neuen Testaments. Im Neuen Testament bei Markus (3, 22) findet sich der Name Beelzebul in Beelzebub geändert, und mit einer negativen Bedeutung versehen: „Die Schriftgelehrten aber, die von Jerusalem herabgekommen waren, sprachen: Er hat den Beelzebub, und durch den obersten Teufel treibt er die Teufel aus.“ Die Änderung des Namens in Beelzebub und dessen Bedeutung geschah angelehnt an 2. Kön. 1 wo ein „Baal-Sebub“ als Stadtgottheit im palästinensischen Ekron erwähnt wird, wo der Name „Herr der Fliegen“ bedeutet. Die Kombination dieser beiden Namensformen von Beelzebub um Jesu zu schmähen, war durch deren fast gleiche Bedeutung leicht möglich. Und im 23. und 26. Vers heißt es bei Markus (3, 26) weiter: „Und er (Jesus) rief sie zusammen und sprach zu ihnen in Gleichnissen: Wie kann ein Satan den anderen austreiben? ... Setzt sich nun der Satan wider sich selbst und ist mit sich selbst uneins, so kann er nicht bestehen, sondern es ist aus mit ihm.“ Auch bei Matthäus (10, 25; 12, 24 und 27) sowie bei Lukas (11, 15, 18-19) wird quasi dasselbe Thema behandelt. Nach den Erzählungen der Evangelien ist Beelzebub der „Herrscher der Dämonen“ was seine Rolle als Oberhaupt der Teufel, beziehungsweise als Satan verständlich macht. Im dualistischen Denken und der christlichen Dämonenlehre wurde Beelzebub dann zum Anführer der widergöttlichen Mächte erhoben. So erscheint er im Neuen Testament (in der Mehrheit der griechischen Handschriften unter βεελζεβούλ Beelzebul) als der „Fürst der Dämonen“, oberster Teufel (Mt. 12,24) und einer der sieben Prinzen der Hölle gemäß christlicher Dämonologie. Beelzebub in der Literatur In John Miltons Epos Paradise Lost (1667) ist Beelzebub der zweithöchste Höllenfürst nach Satan. Der Weihbischof Peter Binsfeld brachte 1589 in seinem Hexentraktat Beelzebub mit der Todsünde Völlerei in Verbindung. In der Zeit der Hexenverfolgung des ausgehenden christlichen Mittelalters und der frühen Neuzeit, vom 14. bis 17. Jahrhundert, wird in verschiedenen Quellen der Begriff Beelzebock verwendet, eine Umdeutung, die zweifelsohne mit der vorgestellten Bocksgestalt des Teufels zusammenhängt. Diese Bocksgestalt wiederum ist erstmals nachgewiesen in einem Bericht eines Zauberprozesses von 1335 in Toulouse, hat sich aber bis heute im christlichen Volksglauben erhalten. Bedeutung erlangte Beelzebub auch in lokalen Sagen und Märchen, wo er häufig im Zusammenhang mit Zaubersprüchen auftritt. In der späteren Zauberliteratur begegnet man dem Namen Beelzebub häufig als Patron der Magie. Heutiger Gebrauch B(e)elzebub ist der in einigen Regionen übliche Name des Knecht Ruprecht. Die im Volksmund gebräuchliche Redewendung „Den Teufel durch Beelzebub austreiben“ (nach Mt. 12, 24-27), die auf eine Begebenheit im Lukasevangelium 11,15 EU zurückgeht, bedeutet sinngemäß „ein Übel durch ebenso Schlimmes oder Schlimmeres zu beseitigen“. Moderne Rezeption Als literarische Bearbeitung erschienen Charaktere namens Beelzebub in verschiedenen Werken. Diese Figuren sind zumeist als Gegenspieler der Protagonisten charakterisiert. Georges I. Gurdjieff: Beelzebubs Erzählungen für seinen Enkel. Max Frisch: Biedermann und die Brandstifter, Nachspiel. Das Buch Die Fliegen des Beelzebub von Ralf Thenior ist ein Jugendroman, welches von einem Jungen erzählt, der über eine Freundin in eine Pseudosekte gerät; hier wird sowohl die Sekte als auch der anschließende Exorzismus durch Fanatiker kritisiert und der Leser vor Sekten, falsch verstandenem Okkultismus und falschen Vorbildern gewarnt. Der Titel des Romans Herr der Fliegen (Originaltitel: Lord of the flies, 1953) von William Golding ist eine Anspielung auf die gängige Übersetzung des Namens Beelzebub. Er wird durch einen aufgespießten Schweinekopf symbolisiert, der von Fliegen umkreist wird. Eine auf einer Insel gestrandete Gruppe von Jugendlichen teilt sich in zwei Fraktionen: die Anhänger der Vernunft und Zivilisation und die Anhänger der Körperkraft und des Ritus. Der erjagte Schweinekopf wird von letzteren als Symbol ihrer Gruppenstärke angebetet, ist aber gleichzeitig ein Symbol des feigen Mordes an einem Schwachen. In der Heftserie Professor Zamorra ist Beelzebub alias Belial ein teuflischer Gegner des Helden, ranghoher Dämonenfürst, der später von diesem getötet wird. Die Hauptrolle des Mangas Sandland, gezeichnet von Akira Toriyama, ist ein kleiner Teufel namens Beelzebub, welcher der Sohn Satans ist. In dem Buch Meg Finn und die Liste der vier Wünsche von Eoin Colfer ist Beelzebub der Vorsteher der Hölle. In dem Videospiel Shin Megami Tensei – Lucifer's Call ist Beelzebub einer der stärksten Endgegner, ebenso in dem MMORPG Ragnarok Online. In dem Film Kings of Rock von Jack Black wird Beelzebub (bzw. „Beelzeboss“) als der Teufel dargestellt, dem die Protagonisten in einem finalen Musik-Kampf gegenübertreten. In der Animeserie Umineko no Naku Koro ni tritt Beelzebub als eine der „Seven Sisters of Purgatory“ auf. In dem gleichnamigen Manga/Anime Beelzebub ist er das Kind des Dämonenkönigs und wird zur Menschenwelt geschickt, um sie zu vernichten. In Michael Endes Der satanarchäolügenialkohöllische Wunschpunsch gibt es den bösen Zauberer Beelzebub Irrwitzer. Im Computerspiel Diablo ist Belial der Herr der Lügen, Teil der Übel der Brennenden Höllen. Er und seine Geschwister, die Niederen Übel, sind für die Verbannung der Großen Übel verantwortlich. Der Name Baal findet wiederum Verwendung als Verkörperung eines der drei großen Übel. Er wird im Spiel auch „Herr der Zerstörung“ genannt und hat zwei Brüder, die ebenfalls zu den großen Übeln gehören: Diablo und Mephisto. In Andrzej Sapkowskis Roman Der Narrenturm trägt der abgerichtete Kampfhund von Reinmars Freund Urban Horn den Namen Beelzebub. Dieser wird von der Inquisition erschlagen. Literatur *Leander Petzoldt: Kleines Lexikon der Dämonen und Elementargeister. 3. Auflage München 2003, Seite 33 ISBN 3-406-49451-X Quellen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Dämonengeschichte Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich